X-Men Vol 2
| IssueList = X-Men (Volume 2) is a Marvel Comics series featuring the X-Men. The title began its publication in October 1991 as X-Men. It was then published as New X-Men from 2001 until 2004, when it was reverted back to its original title. It is often simply called X-Men (sans vol 2) because the first series with that title was renamed Uncanny X-Men in 1981. No. -1 - 50 (1991-1996) File:X-Men Vol 2 -1.jpg| X-Men # -1 (Jul. 1997) File:Xmen 1.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 1 (Oct. 1991) File:Xmen 2.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 2 (Nov. 1991) File:Xmen3.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 3 (Dec. 1991) File:Xmen4.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 4 (Jan. 1992) File:Xmen 5.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 5 (Feb. 1992) File:Xmen6.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 6 (Mar. 1992) File:Xmen7.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 7 (Apr. 1992) File:Xmen 8.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 8 (May 1992) File:Xmen 9.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 9 (Jun. 1992) File:Xmen 10.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 10 (Jul. 1992) File:Xmen 11.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 11 (Aug. 1992) File:Xmen 12.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 12 (Sep. 1992) File:X-Men Vol 2 13.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 13 (Oct. 1992) File:Xmen 14.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 14 (Nov. 1992) File:Xmen 15.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 15 (Dec. 1992) File:X-Men Vol 2 16.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 16 (Jan. 1993) File:X-Men Vol 2 17.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 17 (Feb. 1993) File:Xmen 18.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 18 (Mar. 1993) File:X-Men Vol 2 19.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 19 (Apr. 1993) File:X-Men Vol 2 20.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 20 (May 1993) File:X-Men Vol 2 21.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 21 (Jun. 1993) File:X-Men Vol 2 22.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 22 (Jul. 1993) File:Xmen 23.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 23 (Aug. 1993) File:Xmen 24.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 24 (Sep. 1993) File:Xmen 25.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 25 (Oct. 1993) File:Xmen 26.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 26 (Nov. 1993) File:Xmen 27.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 27 (Dec. 1993) File:Xmen 28.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 28 (Jan. 1994) File:Xmen 29.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 29 (Feb. 1994) File:Xmen 30.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 30 (Mar. 1994) File:Xmen 31.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 31 (Apr. 1994) File:Xmen 32.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 32 (May 1994) File:X-Men Vol 2 33.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 33 (Jun. 1994) File:Xmen 34.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 34 (Jul. 1994) File:Xmen 35.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 35 (Aug. 1994) File:Xmen 36.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 36 (Sep. 1994) File:Xmen 37.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 37 (Oct. 1994) File:X-Men 38.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 38 (Nov. 1994) File:X-Men Vol 2 39.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 39 (Dec. 1994) File:X-MenV240.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 40 (Jan. 1995) File:Xmen 41.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 41 (Feb. 1995) File:X-Men 42.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 42 (Jul. 1995) File:X-Men 43.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 43 (Aug. 1995) File:X-MenV244.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 44 (Sep. 1995) File:Xmen 45.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 45 (Oct. 1995) File:X-Men 46.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 46 (Nov. 1995) File:X-Men Vol 2 47.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 47 (Dec. 1995) File:X-MenV248.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 48 (Jan. 1996) File:Xmen 49.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 49 (Feb. 1996) File:Xmen 50.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 50 (Mar. 1996) No. 51-100 (1996 - 2000) File:X-Men Vol 2 51.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 51 (Apr. 1996) File:X-Men Vol 2 52.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 52 (May 1996) File:Xmen 53.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 53 (Jun. 1996) File:Xmen 54.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 54 (Jul. 1996) File:Xmen 55.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 55 (Aug. 1996) File:Xmen 56.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 56 (Sep. 1996) File:X-Men Vol 2 57.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 57 (Oct. 1996) File:X-Men Vol 2 58.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 58 (Nov. 1996) File:X-Men Vol 2 59.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 59 (Dec. 1996) File:X-Men Vol 2 60.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 60 (Jan. 1997) File:Xmen 61.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 61 (Feb. 1997) File:Xmen 62.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 62 (Mar. 1997) File:Xmen 63.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 63 (Apr. 1997) File:Xmen 64.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 64 (May 1997) File:Xmen 65.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 65 (Jun. 1997) File:Xmen 66.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 66 (Aug. 1997) File:X-Men Vol 2 67.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 67 (Sep. 1997) File:X-Men Vol 2 68.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 68 (Oct. 1997) File:X-Men Vol 2 69.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 69 (Nov. 1997) File:X-MenV270.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 70 (Dec. 1997) File:X-Men Vol 2 71.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 71 (Jan. 1998) File:X-Men Vol 2 72.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 72 (Feb. 1998) File:X-Men Vol 2 73.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 73 (Mar. 1998) File:X-Men Vol 2 74.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 74 (Apr. 1998) File:Xmen 75.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 75 (May 1998) File:Xmen 76.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 76 (Jun. 1998) File:X-MenV277.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 77 (Jul. 1998) File:X-Men Vol 2 78.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 78 (Aug. 1998) File:Xmen 79.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 79 (Sep. 1998) File:Xmen 80.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 80 (Oct. 1998) File:Xmen 81.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 81 (Nov. 1998) File:X-Men Vol 2 182.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 82 (Dec. 1998) File:X-Men Vol 2 83.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 83 (Jan. 1999) File:X-Men Vol 2 84.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 84 (Feb. 1999) File:Xmen 85.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 85 (Feb. 1999) File:X-Men Vol 2 86.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 86 (Mar. 1999) File:X-Men Vol 2 87.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 87 (Apr. 1999) File:X-Men Vol 2 88.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 88 (May 1999) File:Xmen 89.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 89 (Jun. 1999) File:X-Men Vol 2 90.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 90 (Jul. 1999) File:X-Men Vol 2 91.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 91 (Aug. 1999) File:X-Men Vol 2 92.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 92 (Sep. 1999) File:X-Men Vol 2 93.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 93 (Oct. 1999) File:X-Men Vol 2 94.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 94 (Nov. 1999) File:Xmen 95.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 95 (Dec. 1999) File:X-Men Vol 2 96.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 96 (Jan. 2000) File:X-Men Vol 2 97.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 97 (Feb. 2000) File:X-Men Vol 2 98.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 98 (Mar. 2000) File:X-MenV299.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 99 (Apr. 2000) File:X-MenV2100.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 100 (May 2000) No. 101-113 (2000 - 2001) File:X-MenV2101.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 101 (Jun. 2000) File:X-MenV2102.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 102 (Jul. 2000) File:X-MenV2103.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 103 (Aug. 2000) File:X-Men Vol 2 104.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 104 (Sep. 2000) File:X-Men Vol 2 105.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 105 (Oct. 2000) File:X-Men Vol 2 106.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 106 (Nov. 2000) File:X-Men Vol 2 107.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 107 (Dec. 2001) File:X-Men Vol 2 108.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 108 (Jan. 2001) File:X-Men Vol 2 109.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 109 (Feb. 2001) File:X-MenV2110.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 110 (Mar. 2001) File:Xmen 111.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 111 (Apr. 2001) File:X-MenV2112.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 112 (May 2001) File:X-Men Vol 2 113.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 113 (Jun. 2001) Becomes New X-Men Vol 1 Returns to X-Men Vol 2 No. 157-207 (2004 - 2008) File:X-Men 157cov.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 157 (Jul. 2004) File:X-Men Vol 2 158.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 158 (Aug. 2004) File:X-Men Vol 2 159.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 159 (Sep. 2004) File:X-Men Vol 2 160.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 160 (Oct. 2004) File:X-MenV2161.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 161 (Nov. 2004) File:X-Men Vol 2 162.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 162 (Nov. 2004) File:X-Men Vol 2 163.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 163 (Dec. 2004) File:X-Men Vol 2 164.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 164 (Jan. 2005) File:X-Men Vol 2 165.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 165 (Feb. 2005) File:X Men 166 2005.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 166 (Mar. 2005) File:Emma Frost (Diamond form) 001.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 167 (Apr. 2005) File:X Men 168 2005.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 168 (May 2005) File:Wolverine and Rogue234.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 169 (Jun. 2005) File:X Men 170 2005.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 170 (Jul. 2005) File:Xmen171.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 171 (Aug. 2005) File:Foxx (Mystique).jpg| ''X-Men'' # 172 (Aug. 2005) File:Rogue gambit 003.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 173 (Sep. 2005) File:X-Men 174.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 174 (Oct. 2005) File:X-Men Vol 2 175.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 175 (Nov. 2005) File:X-Men 176.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 176 (Dec. 2005) File:X-Men Vol 2 177.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 177 (Jan. 2006) File:X-MenV2178.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 178 (Jan. 2006) File:X-Men Vol 2 179.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 179 (Feb. 2006) File:Polaris 012.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 180 (Feb. 2006) File:X-MenV2181.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 181 (Mar. 2006) File:Xmen 182.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 182 (Apr. 2006) File:Xmen 183.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 183 (Apr. 2006) File:Xmen 184.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 184 (May 2006) File:Xmen 185.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 185 (Jun. 2006) File:Xmen 186.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 186 (Jul. 2006) File:Xmen 187.JPG| ''X-Men'' # 187 (Aug. 2006) File:X-MenV2188.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 188 (Sep. 2006) File:X-Men Vol 2 189.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 189 (Sep. 2006) File:Mystique 035.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 190 (Oct. 2006) File:X-Men Vol 2 191.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 191 (Nov. 2006) File:X-Men Vol 2 192.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 192 (Dec. 2006) File:X-Men Vol 2 193.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 193 (Jan. 2007) File:X-Men Vol 2 194.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 194 (Feb. 2007) File:X-MenV2195.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 195 (Mar. 2007) File:X-Men Vol 2 196.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 196 (Apr. 2007) File:X-Men 197.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 197 (May 2007) File:X-Men Vol 2 198.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 198 (Jun. 2007) File:X-Men Vol 2 199.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 199 (Jul. 2007) File:X-Men 200.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 200 (Aug. 2007) File:X-Men 201.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 201 (Sep. 2007), File:X-Men 202.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 202 (Oct. 2007), File:X-Men Vol 1 203.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 203 (Nov. 2007), File:X-Men 204.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 204 (Dec. 2007), File:X-Men Vol 2 205.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 205 (Jan. 2008), File:X-Men Vol 2 206.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 206 (Feb. 2008), File:X-Men Vol 2 207.jpg| ''X-Men'' # 207 (Mar. 2008), Becomes X-Men Legacy Vol 1 | TotalIssues = 207 | AnnualName1 = ''X-Men'' Annual #1 | AnnualYear1 = 1992 | AnnualName2 = ''X-Men'' Annual #2 | AnnualYear2 = 1993 | AnnualName3 = ''X-Men'' Annual #3 | AnnualYear3 = 1994 | AnnualName4 = X-Men Annual | AnnualYear4 = 1995 | AnnualName5 = X-Men Annual | AnnualYear5 = 1996 | AnnualName6 = X-Men Annual | AnnualYear6 = 1997 | AnnualName7 = X-Men Annual | AnnualYear7 = 1998 | AnnualName8 = X-Men Annual | AnnualYear8 = 1999 | AnnualName9 = X-Men Annual | AnnualYear9 = 2000 | AnnualName10 = New X-Men Annual | AnnualYear10 = 2001 | AnnualName11 = X-Men Annual #1 | AnnualYear11 = 2007 | SeeAlso = * Uncanny X-Men * Amazing X-Men * X-Men/Covers * X-Men/Textless Covers }} Regular writers *Chris Claremont, 1991 *Plots from Jim Lee and scripts by John Byrne or Scott Lobdell, 1991-1992 *Fabian Nicieza, 1992-1995 *Scott Lobdell, 1995-1996 *Mark Waid, 1996 *Scott Lobdell, 1996-1997 *Joe Kelly, 1997-1998 *Alan Davis, 1999-2000 *Chris Claremont, 2000 *Scott Lobdell, 2001 *Grant Morrison, 2001-2004 *Chuck Austen, 2004 *Peter Milligan, 2005-2006 *Mike Carey, 2006-present Regular artists *Jim Lee, 1991-1992 *Andy Kubert, 1992-1996 *Carlos Pacheco, 1997-1998 *Adam Kubert, 1998-1999 *Alan Davis, 1999-2000 *Leinil Francis Yu, 2000-2001 *Frank Quitely, 2001-2003 **Other artists, including Igor Kordey and Ethan Van Sciver, often illustrated issues because the series was published semi-bi-weekly . *No regular artist, 2003-2004, several illustrators, notably Phil Jimenez and Marc Silvestri, completed brief stints on the book due to semi-bi-weekly publication *Salvador Larroca, 2004-2006 *Chris Bachalo, 2006-Present Collections Trade paperbacks Title Material collected Publication date ISBN X-Men Legends Vol. 1: Mutant Genesis X-Men #1-7 April 2002 ISBN 0-7851-0895-5 X-Men/Ghost Rider: Brood Trouble in the Big Easy X-Men #8-9, Ghost Rider Vol. 3 #26-27 December 1993 ISBN 0-87135-974-X X-Men: X-Cutioner's Song Uncanny X-Men #294-296, X-Men #14-16, X-Factor #84-86, X-Force #16-18 May 1994 ISBN 0-7851-0025-3 X-Men: Fatal Attractions X-Men #25, X-Factor #92, X-Force #25, Uncanny X-Men #304, Wolverine #75, and Excalibur #71 October 1994 ISBN 0-7851-0065-2 Avengers/X-Men: Bloodties Uncanny X-Men #305, X-Men #26, Avengers #368-369, West Coast Avengers #101 April 1995 ISBN 0-7851-0103-9 Origin of Generation X: Tales of the Phalanx Covenant Uncanny X-Men #316-317, X-Men #36-37, X-Factor #106, X-Force #38, Excalibur Vol.1 #82, Wolverine Vol. 2 #85, Cable #16, Generation X #1 June 2001 ISBN 0-7851-0216-7 X-Men: Legion Quest X-Men #40-41, X-Factor #109, and Uncanny X-Men #320-321 March 1996 ISBN 0-7851-0179-9 X-Men: Zero Tolerance Wolverine Vol. 2 #115-118, Generation X #27, Cable #45-47, X-Force #67-69, X-Men #65-70 March 2001 ISBN 0-7851-0738-X Magneto: Rogue Nation Magneto Rex #1-3, X-Men: The Magneto War #1, Uncanny X-Men #366-367, X-Men #85-87 March 2002 ISBN 0-7851-0834-3 Astonishing X-Men: Deathwish X-Men #92 and #95, Astonishing X-Men Vol. 2 #1-3, Uncanny X-Men #375 October 2000 ISBN 0-7851-0754-1 X-Men: Dream's End X-Men #108-110, Uncanny X-Men #388-390, Cable #87, and Bishop #16 February 2005 ISBN 0-7851-1551-X X-Men: Eve of Destruction X-Men #111-113 and Uncanny X-Men #391-393 December 2004 ISBN 0-7851-1552-8 New X-Men Vol. 1: E Is For Extinction New X-Men #114-117 December 2001 ISBN 0-7851-0811-4 New X-Men Vol. 2: Imperial New X-Men #118-126 July 2002 ISBN 0-7851-0887-4 New X-Men Vol. 3: New Worlds New X-Men #127-133 December 2002 ISBN 0-7851-0976-5 New X-Men Vol. 4: Riot At Xavier's New X-Men #134-138 July 2003 ISBN 0-7851-1067-4 New X-Men Vol. 5: Assault on Weapon Plus New X-Men #139-145 December 2003 ISBN 0-7851-1119-0 New X-Men Vol. 6: Planet X New X-Men #146-150 April 2004 ISBN 0-7851-1201-4 New X-Men Vol. 7: Here Comes Tomorrow New X-Men #151-154 July 2004 ISBN 0-7851-1345-2 Uncanny X-Men Volume 6: Bright New Mourning New X-Men #155-156 and Uncanny X-Men #435-436 and #442-443 August 2004 ISBN 0-7851-1406-8 X-Men: Day of the Atom X-Men #157-165 March 2005 ISBN 0-7851-1534-X X-Men: Golgotha X-Men #166-170 July 2005 ISBN 0-7851-1650-8 X-Men: Bizarre Love Triangle X-Men #171-174 October 2005 ISBN 0-7851-1665-6 X-Men/Black Panther: Wild Kingdom X-Men #175-176 and Black Panther #8-9 February 2006 ISBN 0-7851-1789-X Decimation: X-Men - The Day After X-Men #177-181 and House of M: Decimation - The Day After May 2006 ISBN 0-7851-1984-1 X-Men: Blood of Apocalypse X-Men #182-187 August 2006 ISBN 0-7851-1985-X Hardcover collections Title Material collected Publication date ISBN New X-Men Vol. 1 New X-Men #114-126 and New X-Men Annual 2001 November 2002 ISBN 0-7851-0964-1 New X-Men Vol. 2 New X-Men #127-141 November 2003 ISBN 0-7851-1118-2 New X-Men Vol. 3 New X-Men #142-154 September 2004 ISBN 0-7851-1200-6 New X-Men Omnibus New X-Men #114-154 and New X-Men Annual 2001 December 2006 ISBN 0-7851-2326-1 X-Men: Blood of Apocalypse (Premiere Hardcover) X-Men #182-187 and Cable & Deadpool #26-27 August 2006 ISBN 0-7851-2334-2 References *Change of title to Uncanny X-Men *Use of "Adjectiveless" used on Newsarama *Comic Book Resources *Claremont discussion from New York Metro *[http://www.comixfan.com/xfan/forums/showthread.php?threadid=25827 Chuck Austen on X-Men title change] *[http://www.tcj.com/262/e_jista.html New X-Men discussed by The Comics Journal #262] *X-Men at faqs.org